


You Never Want to Have Kids Until You Meet the Person You Want to Have Kids With

by ElizaSam



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy!Malec, Kids, M/M, Malec, aquarium, soft!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaSam/pseuds/ElizaSam
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to the aquarium. Alec feels bad for pufferfish, and Magnus begins to see a future for the two of them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Malec One Shots





	You Never Want to Have Kids Until You Meet the Person You Want to Have Kids With

“Are we allowed to pet the fish?”

“No.” 

“What about the dolphins?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Manatees?”

“No, Alexander.”

“Shar-”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the joy displayed on Alec’s face. Though he’d been to the best aquariums the world could offer, his boyfriend had not. The Shadowhunter lifestyle left little room for fun activities, primarily because Shadowhunters died young, and the more they trained, the better chance they had to live to thirty. 

The thought of Alec’s childhood never failed to put Magnus in a foul mood, and he’d spent the last few months making up for lost time. Painting had proven fun, dancing had been nothing short of a disaster, and laser tag had been… interesting. His overly protective, archer of a boyfriend had immediately reverted into Shadowhunter mode, shoving Magnus behind a pole and sending three kids running for the hills. The aquarium was- thankfully- less eventful. 

“Magnus- do you think pufferfish are lonely?” Alec asked, concern plain on his face. 

“Sorry, darling? I can’t say that I’ve ever thought about it…”

The Shadowhunter gestured to the tank to his left. “Well, see, they’re in their own tank. So they don’t get to socialize with other fish types, right? And they’re poisonous, so it’s not like they can even hug each other… though I don’t know if fish hug in the first place…” 

Magnus’s heart melted at his boyfriend’s words. Never had he met a gentler, more considerate person, and he certainly wouldn’t have expected it from the brooding and aloof Alexander Lightwood he’d been introduced to a few short months ago. The man standing before him was entirely changed, only smiles and a childlike awe were to be found. 

“Magnus- are you listening?” 

“I am, Alexander,” he nodded. “Would you feel better if we both said hello?”

Alec nodded, grabbing Magnus’s hand and pulling him toward the pufferfish exhibit. The tank was not very large, and its inhabitants were slowly swimming from side to side. There were three pufferfish, one smaller than the other two. It swam more excitedly, zig-zagging between bits of coral. 

“See?” Alec tapped lightly on the glass, pointing to the two larger pufferfish. “They don’t even care about little Sophia.” 

“Sophia?” 

A blush ran up the side of Alec’s neck, highlighting his deflect rune beautifully. If the scenario were different, Magnus doubted he’d have the strength to refrain from giving it a nibble. As it was, he managed to restrain himself. 

“Well- well she’s clearly a girl…” Alec stuttered, a flush still staining his cheeks. “If nobody else is going to care enough to name her, then I will. And besides-”

Magnus pressed himself to Alec’s back, winding his arms around his boyfriend’s middle. “I find it incredibly endearing, darling. You have no reason to justify yourself to me.” Soft lips brushed the deflect rune, and a shiver ran through the Shadowhunter’s body. “I should have known you’d be good at naming little ones.”

The taller of the pair stilled, Magnus’s words sinking in. “Does that mean- do you think-”

“Have you already named the other two?” Magnus asked, interrupting his panicking boyfriend. 

Truthfully, Magnus _had _imagined Alec with children. He was already protective and loving, and his caretaking of Max spoke for itself. Though it had only been a few months, Magnus felt like he knew Alec better than any other soul, and he was confident in the Shadowhunter’s ability to parent. However, Alec with children meant Magnus with children. The two were a package deal, and its implications were not lost on the more-experienced warlock.__

____

____

Magnus had never wanted children. He was petrified of creating a father-child relationship similar to his own and even more scared of letting down the child’s other parent. But recently, he’d been having dreams about Alec. More specifically, he’d had dreams of adopting with Alec, the two of them sitting before a fire whilst deciding on names for their little one. 

And now… his heart yearned for a daughter named Sophia. 

_I guess you never want to have kids until you meet the person you want to have kids with. _Magnus thought, gazing lovingly at Alec’s tall form.__

____

____

“I haven’t named the others,” Alec replied. “Would you like to name one?”

“Is the one with the sideways fin a girl or a boy?”

“I’d say a boy.”

Magnus studied the pufferfish. It swam with a more mature impression, despite its bent fin, and seemed to watch Sophia with a fatherly sort of care. “I’d say this guy is Mario. He’s an older fellow, but still young at heart. And this little guy- do you know what I’d call him?”

Alec shook his head, watching the young pufferfish intently. 

“This last little guy is Gideon.” Loving eyes met surprised ones, and Magnus couldn’t keep the smile pushing at his lips hidden. He knew love was displayed clearly on his face, and he didn’t care. “He is quiet, sometimes overshadowed by the larger or faster pufferfish. But he’s constant and memorable in his own way. The right fish will see him for what he is worth.”

“And do you, Magnus?” Alec asked, stepping close. “Do you like little Gideon?”

Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and everything around them faded away. All he could think was _Alexander, Alexander, Alexander. _Alec smelled like fresh soap and sandalwood. His arms were muscular and stable, but his skin was soft.__

____

____

Their lips were millimeters away, warm breath washing over Magnus. “My darling, Alexander Gideon Lightwood- I love him.”


End file.
